Boyfriends are for being bored
by Atheniandream
Summary: Just an interesting conversation about boyfriends


Title: Boyfriends are for being bored.  
  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
  
Content Warnings: Humour, and swearing, and uh some nakedness, Or at least TALK of  
  
Pairings: S/other.  
  
Spoilers: Chimera, although not too strong  
  
Season: Seven.   
  
Rating: PG-13 or Higher. Dunno  
  
Summary: Just an interesting conversation about boyfriends-For all.  
  
Author's notes: BOUND TO GET A LOT OF BAD FEED FOR THIS. I like Daniel.  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just ask.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I know this. No implications in this are real. ;)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Boyfriends are for being bored.  
  
Just an interesting conversation about boyfriends-For all  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
God this was so boring.   
  
I mean normally, she'd be sat on a planet, with people, and artefacts and little buds of interest   
  
that she could sit and ensconce herself on until the time came when she'd have to leave.  
  
But now, she was, well...bored. Stiff, in fact. The huge, orbiting 'glob' of rock held absolutely   
  
no interest for her, and not Even Daniel was amused.  
  
Which in turn, had led her brain to (what a shock) think. Think about a certain 'ass' in the shower.  
  
A naked ass.  
  
A butt naked ass on a butt naked man.  
  
And that brought back not so distant memories. Memories of a bed, and dinner, and LOTS whipped cream.   
  
Though, definitely Not in that order...  
  
"Hey Sam."   
  
"Daniel! Hi. Perimeter cleared?" she motioned to the log perched perfectly opposite her. After all   
  
Teal'c and the Colonel were bound to turn up and she liked it when Daniel sat opposite. She could   
  
kick him with swifter accuracy if he were to annoy.  
  
"Yea, Jack's just setting up one of his...what's that?" He reached over with a finger and poked the   
  
brownie-yellow, gooey hunk of mess on her plate.   
  
"Macaroni and cheese." She frowned at him, before smiling and painting her face with a mock look of   
  
shock at his comment. "Can't you tell?"   
  
"Does it taste like macaroni and cheese?"   
  
"Nope. Still Chicken. Actually, after seven years, I can't open a can of 'ready-made' at home, before   
  
stopping off at Wendy's first. Just doesn't have the same kick." She said, prodding the gooey mess with   
  
a fork in a hope that it would retaliate.  
  
"You know, you'd think that the food would get better over the years."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"So, fancy joining us guys for a drink when we get back tomorrow? It's just that Jack.... well he's   
  
getting a little cranky and....he needs a beer. You know the drill."  
  
Silence.  
  
An for once, on the part of Sam Carter.   
  
Sure, she'd been experiencing certain mood changes since a certain individual had pushed buttons, but...Silence?  
  
"Eh. Oh. Uh, I. I've kinda got something ...planned."  
  
Wow, what a way to actually 'skirt' around question...   
  
"Oh? O-Oh! Do you have a date?" He winced at his question, sucking in the air around him sharply.  
  
"Um. Sorta."  
  
And turn it into a lie? Good one Sam...  
  
"Wow, Sam, I didn't know. So tell me about him."  
  
"Oh well you know, phhff, It's...it's not so much a date, as uh, reacquaintance."  
  
"Oh." He answered shortly, but left himself detached from any looks or tones that she might pick up on." Sam?"  
  
"Yes Daniel."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Was it he or was she choking?  
  
"Uh...No?" Came the spluttered reply of half of Carter, a 1/4 of Sam and a piece of macaroni.   
  
Did she have to make it sound like a question?  
  
"You have a boyfriend." The smile growing behind his dimples was coming at a too greater speed to just put away...  
  
"No, I uh...Yes. Yes I do, okay?"  
  
Was that a laugh?  
  
Do not tell me that he just-  
  
"Daniel! Do NOT laugh, okay? I have not had sex in seven years!" She managed to whisper the   
  
later half before checking around them for any eve's droppings.  
  
Unfortunately Daniel was still giggling. And at higher pitch, she thought. "Really, I understand. It's just-"   
  
"No! I don't think you DO understand. I'm practically sterile Daniel, and always horny,   
  
and emotional, just JUST because I can't get myself off-  
  
"Sam I'm really happy for you. Really. I'm glad you're getting on with it. At least one of us has a boyfriend."  
  
Daniel half finished before realising just how odd and also intriguing his comment. Then he made the   
  
huge mistake of turning his gaze to Sam.  
  
"What? I meant at least you 'have someone'. Really, what?"  
  
"Oh Nothing. Just picturing you with...a boyfriend."  
  
"Don't Start Sam."  
  
"No really, what type do you go for?" She continued to chastise him.  
  
He could almost see out of the corner of her eyes, the glint in hers, dammit.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Sgt. Siler?"  
  
"Will you-"  
  
"Paul Davis is free."   
  
"I'm straigh-"  
  
"The Colonel?"  
  
"SAM!"  
  
"Sorry, Sorry. I'll stop, I promise." She silenced herself, pouting a little,   
  
Just long enough, for the desired effect, pushing him far enough over the edge to-   
  
"So. Colonel O'Neill, huh?"   
  
"Eh. If I had to chose."   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Feed?  
  
"Yes Please with a cherry on top, and whipped cream, and ice cream, and clotted cream,   
  
AND CREAM...Oh, Sorry, I'm not High, I just used to be fat." ~~I understand Monica's Pain.  
  
Athena   
  
X~x~X 


End file.
